Hearing aid devices that receive wireless audio signals by audio streaming devices are known. Thereby the hearing aid device provides a reproduction of acoustic sounds of audio devices, such as TV sets or music entertainment systems, that are connected to the audio streaming device and that usually require a plurality of loudspeakers. The hearing experience of hearing impaired users of such hearing aid devices is often disappointing since many of the spatial cues, included in the acoustic sounds usually provided by the loudspeakers are destroyed by the hearing aids.
WO 2010/043223 A1 describes a hearing aid system comprising means for receiving a multi-channel digitally encoded audio signal and means for rendering said received multi-channel signal into a binaural stereo signal. This document further describes a method for replaying audio streams in hearing aids.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,649,538 B2 describes a multi-mode hearing aid that includes a processor that is configured to selectively apply different hearing aid profiles to different input signals, such as a first sound signal received from a transceiver, to produce first and second shaped output signals. The described processor is configured to produce an output signal including at least one of the first shaped output signal and the second shaped output signal.